Teenage Dream
by BrittanaKlaineShipper
Summary: The last anyone had heard from Kurt Hummel was two months before he was meant to graduated from McKinley, None knows what happened to make Kurt disappear but what happens when he turns up with Super Star Blaine Anderson and a Three years old girl. Will Kurt tell the New Directions not only what happened that night but what happened since?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Teenage Dream

**Author: **BrittanaKlaineShipper

**Summary: **The last anyone had heard from Kurt Hummel was two days before he was meant to graduated from McKinley, None knows what happened to make Kurt disappear but what happens when he turns up with Super Star Blaine Anderson and a Three years old girl. Will Kurt tell the New Directions not only what happened that night but what happened since?

**Author Notes: **Blaine and Kurt never meet in season two; When Puck told Kurt to go spy on the Warblers Kurt ignored him and went home instead. Carole and Burt still got married but Burt isn't as accepting that his son is gay. So when the incident happens he just believe that Kurt is taking advanced of Finn stupidity. P.S Finn hates Kurt because he gay so what to get rid off him.

**Disclaimer: **Wished I did but do not own Glee.

**Chapter One **

Kurt Hummel-Anderson sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he passed the sign _"Welcome to Lima", _he doesn't know why he is was torturing himself being here brought back all the painfully memory that he has work years to pushing to the back of his mind was now flooding back interpretatively the night he lost the most important and the only remaining family he had...

_Kurt was over joyed that he had finally made it in a couple of months he would finally be getting not only out of the hell-hole that is William McKinley but also out of the Lima, Ohio. Nothing could damp his mood as he drove home from school and arrived at his home. Every though his dad hadn't fully accepted that he was gay he knew that he was still proud of him, so when he arrived home and not only was his dad car there but Carole was to he knew that something bad was going to happened. _

_As he walk through the front door the first thing he notice were bags and boxes all piled up with his name on him, as he look over into the liveroom he saw his dad in his chair looking at him with discuss look on his face, he then look at Carole and notice that tears were running down her face and she refused to make eye contact with him. _

_"What going on dad? Why all my stuff in the hallways?" Kurt asked confused looking on his face. _

_Burt Scofted before shouted " HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO FINN KURT! UH! JUST BECAUSE YOU A FAG DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TRY AND SEXAULITY ASSAULT YOUR STEP-BROHTER LIKE YOU DID. I'M MEAN IT DISCRUSSING!"_

"_W-What! I would never do that Dad, I mean yeah I had a crush on him but I would never ever try and sexuality assault him. He my brother. Where did this come from?" _

_Kurt asking, not believing that he father and step-mother is accusing him off. Carole were was still crying finally got herself together longer enough to answer Kurt. _

"_Finn he came to us last night when you were at Mercedes and told us that for the last couple of months when me and your father were out on our date that you assault him an number of time. He even showed us the busies that you left on his legs." _

_Kurt opened his mouth but shut it when he couldn't make his brain work. "Why would he do this? I mean I thought we were over this? I MEAN THIS IS BULLSHIT HOW CAN I WHO WEIGHT LITTLE OVER 110 AND HAS THE UPPER BODY STRENGH OF A PAPER BAG HOLD DOWN AND RAPE A MAN LIKE FINN WHO WEIGHT 190 AND IS A FOOTBALL PLAYER. COME ON DAD. CAROLE IT DOESN'T MAKE SENE AND YOU KNOW ME I WOULDN'T DO THIS.!" _

_After Kurt finished he could see that neither his dad or Carole believe him, and that knock him the breath out of him that their would believe Finn who lied about how much he used to bully him shaking his head he try to get though to his dad_

"_Please dad...you know me I wouldn't do this. Please Please believe me." _

_Burt stood up and for a moment Kurt thought that his dad believe him and stand by him but that was dashed when he father pulled back his fist and punched him Kurt fell to the floor holding his bloody nose and look shocked at his face. _

"_I COULD PUT UP JUST PUT UP WITH MY SON BEING A FAG BUT I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH HAVING A RAPIST FOR A SON. NOW GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK" _

"_What but dad I..." he said as he lunged forward to grab Burt's hand . _

_Burt wrenched his hand from him and spun around, grabbing Kurt by the neck and throwing he out of the door before going back and throwing Kurt's thing out and throwing $2000 dollars at Kurt._

_" NOW LEAVE BECAUSE YOU ARE DEAD TO ME. I HAVE NO SON." He said before slamming the door close. _

_Kurt notice something moving from the second window on the second floor and look up to find Finn stand their with a evil look, Kurt quickly looked away and decided to get his stuff before his father came out and called the cops. _

_Kurt was brought out of his memory by a small tug on his hand, he looked down and their was a small girl with beautiful black curly hair and his own eye colour searing back at him, he smiled at her before kissing the top her head. _

_"Are you ok daddy?" Little girl asked _

_"Yeah Heather, why do you ask?" Kurt asked his little girl. _

_Heather snuggling into Kurt before answering "It just you look sad, like a little sad panda and I don't like you when you sad it make me sad." _

_"Heath, daddy is sad because so bad things happened here and being back here remind him of them. But that why we here to make sure to cheer him up and make him so he doesn't get sad ok?" _

_"Ok. Papi is this where my grandma and granddaddy live? Can we go and see them while we here? Please Please." _

_Blaine looked over to his husband and saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes at the menson of his parents and then look at his daughter who eyes were full of happiest to finally see her grandparents unable to dashes their daughter dream, _

_ "We see." _

_Heather nodded and went back to looking out of the window, once the limo had stop Blaine look __over to his Kurt and asked;_

_"Are you ready?" _

_Kurt took a deep breath before answering "As ever I would be" and with that Kurt, Heather and Blaine all step out of the Limo and walking towards a school entrance with the sign saying:_

_"__Welcome back William McKinley High School Class of 2012" _

_TBC..._

_**Author Notes: **__Review? Tell me if anything wrong? Anything you would change? What you like about it? And anything else? _


	2. Author Note

Hey all my dear Reader,

As you all can tell this isn't a new chapter but a author notes, im sorry but my roomate broke my laptop and at the momment i don't have the money to fix it and to bring insult to injury i had already wrote the next two chapter on it but now i have to re-write it. So i am unsure when i be able to update sorry.


End file.
